


Truths

by meikahidenori



Category: jet set radio / jet set radio future
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little afterward fiction. don't expect anyone to  read this actully.. but if you do enjoy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths

**Author's Note:**

> been meaning to post this for a while but havn't had a title to work with it so.... it might still be fiolled with spelling and grammer errors but hey if i don't have an editor i'm stuck with my own brain and i miss things all the time.

Gum walked down along one of the more industrial streets or Benten-cho. Though the hub of a lot of industry and factories, most where run down skeletal places where lower classes and slum workers scrapped to earn a living. Some of her fellow gang members also got jobs down here, after all it costs a lot of money to afford all the graffiti paint they use roaming the streets at night. She was looking for one GG in particular, as she was hoping to at least catch them before they headed back to the garage where they all hung out. Sometimes that place was rather hard to get a person into a conversation in private… there was way too many ears in the walls. Down the back alley of Scour Street, there was a large car shed which she headed for, and could hear the sounds of a spray gun being used and the motor for the machine obliterating any sound of the hustle and bustle back on the main streets. She found who she was after, and a smile crossed her face, happy to see them doing what they always do, fixated in creating a work of art… even if it was fixing the paintwork on a rusted old Honda SUV that’s been in a minor accident with a shopping trolley and a few aluminium bats. Gum leant down and tapped the artist on the shoulder.  
The motor Growled and grunted to a halt as the sprayer stopped painting and removed his dust mask. “You know I can’t really talk while I’m at work, can’t this wait?” his voice was serious, but soft in tone of one who was used to being interrupted.  
“Well not really. I kinda of need to talk to someone.”  
Green eyes glanced up over a pair of small light framed glasses. “If you give me about 5 minutes to finish this up, I can clock off a bit early and we can find somewhere more appropriate.” He glanced back into the workshop, where some other male workmen where fixing another car. The blokes had stopped, and where checking out the new female visitor. Gum was a sight too, she wore a rather tight and short dress that revealed a lot of cleavage, and while one was used to keeping eye contact with her over the years to avoid misunderstanding, the men of the shop where the sort to look from top to bottom and continue to perve and make remarks of crud nature.  
Beat sighed and held up his jacket he had resting beside the machine. “If you’re going to wait for me, I suggest you might put that on. If you don’t you’ll get some unwanted attention and to be frank, I can’t knock the blocks off people I work with without getting fired if they try something stupid.”  
Gum looked up, and one of the blokes who were watching her with all sinister intent with a goofy expression, waved. She took the jacket and put it on, so snug and tight fitting around her chest, it still showed she had an incredible figure, but left more to the imagination. More importantly that simple action made the blokes back off in their interest, as it was pretty clear she was with someone and not available.  
She loitered around outside for a few minutes, blowing bubbles form some chewing gum she found stashed in one of the jacket pockets. It wasn’t as if Beat was going to miss a few pieces.  
“Alright, what’s the emergency?” Beat spoke stepping out, still wearing his paint stained coveralls. He wasn’t about to change out of them either. After all the excitement of taking Rokoku down and saving Tokyo –to, they’d become outlaws again and Beat was one of the main people the police where after, so staying a really low profile was more than necessary till things really died off. He still wore all his gear form time to time, but mainly for GG gang business only. Unlike some of the other’s he wanted to have some sort of normal life, as he didn’t really have much of one before. Soda, one of the older GG members was nice enough to get him this job, a nice thank you for saving the tall skinny bastards life once too many.  
“It’s kinda well, personal.” Gum didn’t want to admit it, but she need to talk about her feelings, and out of all her friends, Beat was the only one she knew would actually listen and would at least be supportive.  
“oh, that kind of chat.” Beat dug around in the coverall’s pockets.  
“Want to grab a coffee while you listen?”  
Beat found what he was after and lit a cigarette. He offered on to Gum; who waved it off.  
“You know I don’t smoke.”  
“And you know I don’t drink coffee. Fair’s fair, right?” He winked. Without his ridiculous sunglasses he looked different.. with his normal glasses you couldn’t even tell he was a free radical and she liked that best about the carefree man from Sydney whom still held his accent despite his decent grasp of Japanese all these years. “Alright, how’s about a smoothie or the like? That we can’t disagree on.” He chuckled. Age also hadn’t changed his positive outlook on life neither, which is what made him so easy to blurt all your feelings to.  
“Smoothie it is.” Gum cheered up a bit. They started walking away from the workshop towards the main road. “So, how’s the apartment?”  
“Two more payments, and it’s all mine. Technically it’s a loft, but it’s in a shady part of town and well, it’s cheap so it will do. Anything is better than sleeping in the cars in the junk yard. I’ve done that far too long.”  
“It sounds nice anyway.” Gum said idly.  
“Your’ asking me about it to avoid talking about what you were going to.”  
Gum paused.  
“I can read you like a book, love. You seem to forget that.” Beat smiled and put and arm around her and gave her a bit of a shake. “We’ll get that drink sit down and you can tell me all about it yeah?”

The café was small and quaint, well hidden from the Main Street and prying eyes. Gum stirred the straw over and over again in her banana smoothie. Clearly she had something on her mind. Green eyes watched her carefully, full of slight concern. He had already got a vague idea what this could all be about. You don’t get to be friends with someone for years without being able to read the signs. And close friends who know every little thing about you can pick them up a hell of a lot faster.  
“Was it mutual?”  
Gum snapped out of her daze. “Mutual?”  
“Yeah, your break up. That’s what this is about isn’t it?”  
“I guess so. I don’t know really, I’m I suppose to feel weird about it, right?” her blue eyes looked up at him.  
“I wouldn’t know that, you know how my last relationship ended.” Beat blew a smoke ring. “I think you’re supposed to feel free that you can do what you like now, I suppose.”  
Gum nodded. Beat’s last relationship with Cube didn’t go to well. For someone who seemed so nice, she was rather scary and extremely awful towards Beat. She remembers how long it took Beat to let her go, and how much hell Cube gave him for months afterwards, which resulted in her getting kicked out of the gang. But what else could she have done? It wasn’t something you wanted to happen to your best friend, watching them go from a ball of exciting positive energy to a mess they couldn’t cope with. It was sad that he could be played, and Gum always swore to her self that if anyone broke him they’d pay dearly.  
He shrugged. “I wouldn’t stress too much about it. You knew he wasn’t really a one woman kind of guy and it was rather inevitable. I did try to tell you that.”  
“You, Jazz and Ryth.” Gum rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide the smile that crossed her lips.  
“Well we should. What the hell would good friends be for if they couldn’t?” Beat gave her a sly smile in return. “Want me to ring him at midnight for the next couple of weeks and make chicken noises?”  
“Nah, it wouldn’t matter anyway, he’s already moved on.” Gum chuckled. She knew that Beat would really ring Corn and harass him with barnyard noises as he was the kind of friend you’d ring up panicking when you’ve killed someone and he’d suggest places where you can both bury the body.  
The red head raised a pierced brow. “Really? That seems a little fast.”  
“I think he had them on the side to begin with, it was only a matter of time.” Gum snorted.  
“Hmmm.”  
“Don’t you dare get any ideas Ry, Beating him up is not going to change that situation.” Gum warned, flicking some of the smoothie off the end of the straw at her friend.  
“He probably wouldn’t know who hit him if I did. I saw him and a few of the others the other day down at the street market in 99th street and only Soda noticed me wave and it was clear they had no idea who he was waving to.”  
“Well you have changed a great deal since we all last spent time together.”  
“That much?” Beat blinked.  
“Without the sunglasses and the headphones hiding your whole face, yeah you look extremely different.” Gum tilted her head. “For a start, you can see the damage those Poison Jam guys did to the left side of your face.” She watched Beat wince the second she said it aloud. “You’ve also filled out a bit since too.”  
Beat laughed. “That’s a given. Last time you all saw me I was violently ill and had lost an unhealthy amount of weight. I had to put some of it back on despite being a tall skinny bastard.” He leaned back and poked out his tongue. He then frowned. “I see you’ve been getting more style advice from Boogie too.” He indicated the skimpy dress that may as well have covered nothing the blonde wore. “You’re a beautiful girl and have a great figure not matter what you choose to wear but that can’t be comfortable to wear all the time.”  
“Yeah,” Gum considered. “It kind of does look painted on, doesn’t it?”  
“Red’s not quite your colour either, but that’s just getting picky.” Beat teased.  
“Oh knock it off.” Gum growled playfully, knowing he meant nothing by it. “Do you really think it looks that bad?”  
“Gum, it’s like I’m sitting here with a cheap tart and I know that we both know you’re a lot classier than that.” He winked as she scowled. “In all seriousness, you don’t have to resort to almost falling out of your clothes to look attractive. You have the shape for practically anything that I bet a lot of ladies would be envious of.”  
“You’re just saying that to get under my skin now, yes?” she gave him an evil grin. Beat looked sincere and the glare was eased off.  
“No, I’m saying this as your best mate. I’m allowed to tell you that it looks awful.”  
Gum sighed. “This is what I miss, being able to just say whatever to you and not have anyone get upset over it. With Boogie and Jazz you have to watch your step and well some of it just goes over Ryth’s head. Yo-yo is not much of a conversationalist, but I think hanging around Clutch is the problem there.”  
“What do you mean?” Beat looked stern.  
“Well I can’t confirm it, but I think Clutch is dealing…stuff.” Gum’s voice lowered.  
“Why am I not surprised?” Beat looked unimpressed. It was common knowledge that he and Clutch never saw eye to eye and it would only take one incident involving any other GG to make Beat pounce on him and beat the living crap out him. All he needed was a reason and incentive. “You’ll have to keep me up to date on that. We don’t want another Cube scenario. That almost didn’t end well.”  
Gum nodded. Part of the reason they fell apart was Cube started taking some seriously nasty party drugs which totally changed her personality into an abusive and destructive person. When they did finally broke up Cube would slip a cocktail of stuff into Beat’s food and all sorts, the end result was him so ill Gum had to haul him to the hospital to find out what was going on. The last thing she wanted was to see anyone else like that, and if Clutch was up to something of the sort she wanted to get rid of him before anyone else got involved or hurt.  
“You know, I miss you all but there are times where I’m greatly relieved I’m not there any more.” He poked the bottom of the smoothie glass along the table. “Then there are other times I want to just storm in and fix everything… But I waved my right to that when I gave full control to Corn. Ah hell it just grinds my gears so much.”  
Gum smiled again. “You know, I’ve always wondered about your real name Ry.” She tried to change the subject. “You had to change it when you came here, so I’ve often wondered, what’s your real name and not your Japanese one? Is it weird to you know use another name and no longer hear the one you were born with?”  
“Well they do give you a list when you migrate…” Beat shrugged. “But you don’t have to pick one. In fact Ry is just a shorter version of my name that they seemed to be happy with so they left it at that.”  
“Ok so what’s it short for?”  
“Gee Suguri if you haven’t worked it out by now after all these years…” Beat chuckled.  
“Ok so what’s it short for?”  
“Well I had it down to a few, Like Ryota and Ryoga and then I realised that it wouldn’t be a Japanese name.” Gum watched Beat wince at her name choices. “I could only think of two names that would fit.”  
“Such as?”  
“Ryan and Riley, but Riley is spelt wrong so it has to be Ryan.”  
“So close, but it’s defiantly Riley.” Beat smiled. “I chose Ry as it sounded close enough."  
“Sound’s girly.”  
“Gee thanks love.”  
“Hey, you started it by making fun of my outfit.”  
Beat smirked. “Ok, so I suppose I did.” there was a hint of a shrug. “But I'm not taking that back. You and I both know that you are alot better than this.”  
“Your really think so?” Gum asked in all seriousness she could muster.  
“Yes. I don't think it's fair. I mean I understand if it's a confidence thing, but you should be at home in anything if that's the case.” He sighed. “It doesn't really help that Boogie and the others get skimpier outfits every time I cross paths with them... except for Jazz. How's her and Soda getting along anyway? Before I left I got the feeling things where not so great.”  
Gum sucked long and hard on the straw of the drink before replying, as if she was thinking of the right way to put it into a sentence. “Between the two of them things couldn't be better... Between them and some of the others...Well.” Gum hesitated. “There's times when I really wish you didn't have to leave. You always knew how to break up tension or at least end the fighting.”  
“Ah. I take it it's gotten physical between a few of them over it?”  
“Between Soda and Garam mostly... though Ryth is really frosty towards Jazz for another reason or another. Combo can only step in and mediate so far and you know what Corn's like, he just-”  
“Let's things sort themselves out, I know, I know. It's his motto and it has never worked, and never fucking will.”  
“Ry.”  
“Sorry, Corn of late rubs me the wrong way...especially after how he treated you.” Beat apologised for swearing in his own way. His expression of frustration didn't go away however.  
“There's nothing you can do about it.”  
“I just hope it doesn't end up hurting them. I Think both of them are great together and would be very happy. They need to get a place of their own and start afresh.”  
“Like you huh?”  
“Maybe. A change might be good for them, though I'm not a shining example. I have a dead end job that will just about pay for a single room loft with basic kitchen and utilities. I didn't do much better than anyone else.”  
“For someone with a rap sheet as big as yours, I think you've done rather well.” Gum smiled. “It's not easy to find work after living on the streets as long as we have and to be able to hold it is better than anyone has done.”  
“I guess your right.”  
“You know I am, as always.” Gum winked. Beat laughed, it was hard not to when Gum was talking you up.  
'Bingdgdy brinng ddadada!'  
Gum frowned as she dug out her mobile phone from her hiding place under her beanie and switched it off.  
“Could be important gang business you know.” Beat fumbled for his cigarettes. He needed something to take his mind off Corn, his stupidity and all the other bad news.  
“Well pox to them. For once I'm not going to sort out their problems... besides I don't feel like going anywhere near our turf if Corn's going to be there.”  
“Well, I normally wouldn't ask...But your always welcome to stay with me till it blows over.”  
“I couldn't impose.” Gum shook her head. “I can find a bridge somewhere and I'll be...”  
“No you won't. I'm inviting you to stay. Out of everyone You are the one who is the most welcome, apart from the obvious.”  
Gum knew what he meant. If Jazz, Soda or Combo where in need like herself, Beat would have made the same offer, but only to them as they all got on so well. As for the others...they where the kind of trouble Beat really didn't want to deal with and honestly wouldn't be able to cope with any more. The only reason he was able to get back on his feet at all after the whole Cube business was thanks to them four and he was eternally grateful for it too. The fact that Gum couldn't help but think about it every time she saw him made her worry about him more than was necessary. Some of the stuff that went on back in the GG's home turf now would have eventually done him in for good... for one the fights between Soda an Garam where getting more violent and the drug abuse with Yo-yo was something she was sure would kill him trying to help them from falling into the same traps that wriun so many people lives, destroying his own in the processes. But that would have been him all over, doing everything he could to help, even if it would hurt him to do so... a reason you'd want him as a friend. Hevens help you if you had Beat as an enemy... it would be like facing a world war II howitzer. The things he could do to you...  
“Besides, It would be nice to you know...have someone see the place and tell me I'm mad for sinking money into it.”  
Gum laughed. “Alright. One night ok? Then I have to go back.”  
“Fair enough. The door is always open though...It's the least I can do.”  
“Least you can do? Ry you have done so much already I'm never going to ever repay anything back to you.” Beat just shrugged it off like he had always done. As usual he never considered himself in the equation.

****

“This place is so dingy.”  
Beat nodded in agreement. they where standing outfront of a run down apartment block which was build up out from an old factory complex when the former occupants had gone bankrupt.  
“Sorry it's not better than the junk yard... but it's all I can afford to own... well own soon anyway. It's better than sleeping in an old Convy van to say the least and there's at least a functioning toilet and shower. I cannot begin to describe how nice it is to fianlly have a private shower instead of going to a public bath and getting death glares for having tattoos and being mistaken for the Golden Rhinos mobsters that still rule much of the city much to the disapointment of the yakazawa.”  
“Im guessing it's all stairs to the top?”  
“Pretty much. I wouldn't trust the elevator in this place. it's a fire hazard all in itself.”  
“How many flights?”  
“Only four. It's not so bad. It's worth it for the place.”  
“If you say so.” Gum gave him a nudge. “So what are we standing around her for? Let's go and have a look!”  
The stairwell wasn't too impressive, infact it was narrow and cramped with very low banisters. If there was a fight with one of your neigbours in the building there was a high chance one of you would be thrown over the side to a quick death from a decent height.  
“It smells.”  
“Not as much as the elevator.” Beat chuckled. “It only smells of smoke, but I'm pretty sure some dunk git pisses in the lift.”  
“That bad?”  
“Do you think I'd lie about something that awful?”  
“Good point.”  
There was only one door on the top floor. “This is it.” Beat smiled. “I dare say despite the really terrible location, it's actully not half bad.” he unlocked the door and there in the doorway pots was grunting happily wagging his stumpy tail. He had grown too old to live with the GG's and Beat couldn't bear to part with him when he left. The elderly and over-weight bulldog head-butted Gum with glee and she gave him an enthusiastic scratch behind his ears.  
“Hello Pots, who's a good dog? You enjoying your retirement old boy?” This was greated by a hoast of attempted sloppy kisses which Gum managed to keep at arms length. Excitment over, Pots plodded off to a basket that was down the side of the couch and he sat down in it with a happy grunt.  
Gum stood back tall and survayed the loft. It was quite large, one room bedroom blending into a living area. Divided by a large couch in the middle infront of the part where the floor was raised mid room to make a slight step between the spaces. To one side there was a small kitchen and off the side on the other end was a small bathroom with combined toilet. Beat might not have liked the set up of that if he didn't have the joy of seeing that an indoor toilet was a luxury in any shape or form.  
There was a clear effort to make it feel lived in and more like a real home than anything Gum had ever stayed in for a long time. Beat had invested time to make the place welcoming to come home to which was ten times better than his little Convy which he managed to make quite roomy after so many years.  
“Wow, it's big.” Gum seemed impressed.  
“Yeah I mostly like it for the space.” He then proceeded to add, “Sorry there isn't a radio or a tv in yet, I'm going to after I paid off the place. It's not so bad, I'm getting a good lot of use out of my headphones and music player for now... and learning to actully cook has been interesting enough.”  
“I't quite impressive Ry, I don't know why you where so worried about it... if it wasn't for the location this place would be very pricey.”  
“Yeah I think that's where I got a bargin.” He laughed. “I mean there are places that are three times the price of this and they are no bigger than a small cupboard.”  
Gum held back a chuckle as he yawnd. Beat used to find being tired and run down a sign of weakness in his resolve, now he had to accept that he just wasn't capable of it anymore. He may have recoved both physically and menatly, but his body would never be able to keep up with them again.  
“You can sleep on the bed, you might as well sleep in luxury for the night for once.”  
“And you? I won't have you sleeping on the floor.”  
“The couch is comfortable enough. I've done it before while waiting for the mattress to be delivered.” He stiffled another yawn. “Besides it's also large enough to streach out on, something I didn't quite figure in when I bought that bed.”  
“I bet it was cause you where wanting it to go up those blasted stairs.”  
“You got it.”  
“Alright... You really sure you don't mind me staying?” Gum asked again, still unsure if just being there was getting him involved in things he was trying to seperate himself from again.  
“If I can't at least offer a refuge for you after all you've done for me, I think i'd be a really shit bestfriend.”  
He rasied a finger before Gum told him off for swearing again. “I'm at home now, I can swear all I like.”  
“Fair enough.”

****

The night stretched on as silence descended on them in sleep, Though it wasn't going to forever be the case. Beat awoke to the sounds of quiet sobbing from the other end of the loft. He slowly got up off the couch and winced, forgetting how much pain his spine was going to be in after lying asleep on the thing. He walked over to the bed where Gum was curled in in a ball wearing one of his long shirts as a nightgown. He couldn't remember a time when Gum hadn't borrowed a shirt of his like this for sometime and in a way sort of missed it despite being at the time a mild nuisance and leaving him only with tight shirts to wear as the others where all stretched to buggery. He sat down and leand over, brushing strands of blonde hair from her face. “Hey Suguri, are you alright?”  
“No.” Gum mumbled out in a sob. “I thought I was till the anger wore off and now... I still love him Ry, I can't belive he had been cheating on me for months!” She rolled over so Beat could see the tears clearly running down her face. “I can't belive that I'm still in love with him after everything.”  
“It's alright. I know it hurts. If it didn't hurt I'd have been more worried about you as it wasn't right of him to do that.”  
“You know the only reason I dress like this? It was because he kept asking me to, saying what I was wearing wasn't sexy or showing off enough. I know you guys kept telling me otherwise but it wasn't helping as I only wanted his attention, noone elses. I feel more like a useless trophy than anything else, It makes me feel sick.”  
Beat lay beside her and cuddled her into him. “Well you don't have to anymore. You can just be yourself and not listen to him from now on. I know and everyone else knows you not a sex object, but a really headstrong woman who can kick some serious arse and get exactly what you want in life. I wouldn't worry about some wanker who can't see that and treat you the way you deserve.”  
“You really think that don't you?” Gum stiffled another sob.  
“Of course I do. I wouldn't lie to you of all people.”  
“No of course not, you just withhold information from time to time.” Gum's voice was laced with sarcasm.  
“Only because it would hurt people if I didn't. We all do that...although I guess some things are better in the open. It means that you can move on now instead of being lead and being more hurt later on.”  
“I guess. I still wish he wasn't a lying scumbag.”  
“Would you like me to belt the crap of him for you? It won't help but it might make him think twice.”  
“And have him and the others hunt you down? No, I'll think of something. Thankyou for trying to cheer me up though.”  
“Trying? I thought I had?” Beat chuckled as Gum pushed her elbows into his ribcage. “Hey, that's not fair Im' trying to help.”  
“Just knock it off, You know I hate feeling weak and helpless.”  
“Yeah, Know all about it too well.” Beat sighed. “Well if your feeling a tad better about it, I guess I should go back to the couch.” He started to sit up, but Gum pulled him back.  
“Not yet. I just want someone to hold me till I fall asleep. There's noone who will do that anymore, Corn never did... he's always got funny about it.”  
“Well we know why now.”  
“Yeah, I don't want to talk about it anymore.” Gum burried her face into his chest. “You rember those really awful thunderstorms?”  
“You mean the ones where you'd totally freak out and run and hide in my van?”  
“Yeah those.” Gum listened to his heartbeat. It was preceed by a slight ticking from a biventricular pacemaker in his chest that was sending pules to his heart. Hearing it reminded her of his heart failure and made her hold him tighter, as if to not let go of a friend she almost lost and promised herself to never do so again. “I miss how you'd look after me during those. They still freak me out and I still hide in that van, even though your here now. I guess old habits die hard right?”  
“I guess.” He said quietly.  
“Do you miss us? I mean do you miss things now your no longer around us?” Gum asked. She listened as he took a few deep breaths before replying.  
“Some things. I miss being close to people and looking out for others. I've never been great at looking after myself and I struggle to get used to it from time to time. It's like being apart from a really close family, dysfunctional maybe but still family. I...Never had a real one before or much of one but I guess expecting random strangers to be like one isn't the smartest thing I've ever done.” He hesitated. “I guess it's rather messed up that I ever thought that too, I mean You spend time trying to get on with everyone and other gangs when in truth we're all outcasts of some degree and everyone one around us are rivals. Not a great place to play happy families.”  
“So you got alot of regrets then huh?'  
“No.”  
Gum was taken aback by this answer, though it wasn't fully unexpected.  
“I just wish I wasn't blind to things. I could have helped more, I could have been a better influence. There's so much I could have done and still could do....” his voice trailed off.  
“There's nothing you could do to stop things going the way they had. It would have taken alot longer to if you tried. Things change and sadly you where in the middle of it all. It almost killed you don't forget that. Even if things where different I still think you would have broke down and would still have been in the same boat.”  
“You think so? You seem so sure.”  
He felt Gum shrug. “I'm fairly positive. Things where different the moment a basic level of peace in the city opened up, The ugly sides to us all started to come out because we had nothing else other than eachother to turn on.”  
“That sounds like an excuse...I can't believe that for a second.”  
“I know you won't, but it was what was happening.” Gum tried to pull away gently. “And when really good, innocent and nieve people are caught in the middle, you notice things more.”  
With anyone else Gum would have expected a retort of some kind deniying things where what they are and getting mad that she implied that they where stupid for thinking otherwise. Beat didn't retort though, He just seemed to digest the information and let is simmer on his brain a few minutes before replying.  
“This is a fight I can't win right?” He whispered. There was a differnt tone in his voice, one she had only heard once before. It wasn't quite defeatist but it did put you in the mind of having kicked a puppy. It was a little hollow too, something that worried Gum a little. “I... I guess..we...” his voice trailed off. This was something he had been dreading since he left, the last and only tie he had left to them was going to be cut and it was going to be from his best friend. The thought hurt like hell and had hurt everytime he considered it happening for real. It would be for his own sake of course, but there was something about it he didn't want to happen, didn't want to change.  
“Ry?” Gum ventured softly, hoping to get whatever it was on his mind out into the open.  
“It wasn't perfect...but you'd never be alone. There was always someone, at least I thought there would always been someone who'd got your back. You'd never be stuck out there in the open, because you knew you where one of many....you'd never be alone because we are others who are like you we're all in it together...”  
Gum could feel his body shake and held him tight, “You're never alone alright?”  
“No, but I'm kinda back where I started. There is only you left. If you choose to you could just walk away and pretend I no longer exist because I'm no longer there. That...that kinda hurts...”  
“Ry, Listen to me, the only person whoever was there to back anyone up when in a tight spot or to help them with anything, was you. You did everything, you organised and ran everything even when it wasn't your job to. You cared when noone else did. It still angers me that after the amount of times you almost laid your life down for some of them they didn't blink an eyelid when you needed someone to catch you when you fell. I know some of us did, but we admittidly did so only when you showed serious signs of needing help and we where almost too late. I still hate myself for not noticing sooner, as I know for a fact you would have spotted things being wrong before anyone else. But that was the problem, You where the one who did these things so noone else learned to.”  
Gum felt his arms around her tighten their grip, his body was still shaking from silent tears she knew where there.  
“I promised you when the midden hit the fan I would be there for you and I'm not going to throw that away when I know that even though this is better for you, you're probably going to need someone more than ever... besides, who else would I go to when things get too much for even me to handle huh? I think I’d be pretty messed up because you suddenly decided you didn't want anything to do with me any more.”  
“I'm sorry, it's just the thought just scares me. I don't really know what I'd do without any of you and I'm finding out pretty fast.”  
“Then let's do what we always do, make a deal. No matter what happens with the gang and everything, you and me are always going to be close friends and there's nothing that will destroy that. We've been through hell and back with each other hundreds of times, we can survive our lives falling to pieces.” She looked him in the face and wiped away a tear. “Do we have a deal.”  
“Defiantly.” He eased his death grip a little. “Um sorry about that.. why are where still lying here for again?” Beat said it just to annoy Gum. She gave him another jab in the ribs. He laughed and kissed her forehead. For now that seemed to be it. Eventually sleep crept back over them like a blanket, grievances temporally forgotten.  
Gum awoke on the bed alone, sitting up a tad startled wondering how she got there and why she wasn't sleeping in a run down dump of a car. Slowly the memories of last night came back and she realised she was in Beat's new apartment. she reached down the side of the bed and checked her phone which was buried under her beanie. There was six messages that had been sent to her during the night from Ryth and the others. She groaned and mumbled a few incoherent words under her breath. Beat was sitting on the couch with his headphones on connected to a radio receiver and was writing down on a notepad, pausing a few times to flick the page and double the speed of his short hand till he caught up. Gum knew what he was doing and was surprised he still did it even though he wasn't in the junk yard any more. Beat spent most of his mornings before going about doing gang business listing in to the police radio frequencies and those of the general radio stations to find any local news that might be of use to them. Occasionally he would tap Professor K's illegal radio frequency to keep tabs on any gangs that where active in their area and for other goings on that the police didn't want you to know about. Gum leaned over the back of the couch and watched, her short blonde hair falling forwards as she did so. She used to watch Beat do this when she wound up in his van and was impressed with how fast he could filter out important information and put it to paper for them all to get and idea of what was going on around them. Eventually he lowered the notepad and the headphones before switching off the receiver.  
He looked up at her sheepishly, “I thought I'd give you a head start since your here so they don't give you hell when you get back. I know what they are like when someone isn't accounted for during the night. You can at least tell them you've been doing some sort of reconnaissance. It's not exactly the truth, but it's not quite a lie either.” there was a unsure smile across his features.  
“Thank you. It wasn't necessary, though it will be able to give me an alibi and keep the fact I'm still in contact with you secret.”  
“I thought of that on your phone. Remember how we used to have each other's numbers under the ICE name in the contacts and no one ever knew it was us?”  
“I remember.” Gum nodded.  
“I put my new one under it, but left my old one on the phone since you haven’t deleted it yet, so they don't connect the two. That way if anything comes up and you wind up out here outside of GG turf in my neck of the woods you can contact me and I'll be there as soon as possible.” He hesitated and gave a embarrassed laugh. “I might not have thought it through, but I'd rather we still had phone contact even if we can't always see each other.”  
“It was a sweet gesture.” Gum smiled.  
“I've also been thinking, bout what you told me with what's being going on.” Beat looked thoughtful. “I know I can't come back and fix things because it will well end up a lot worse, but do you think that at least if I spoke to Yo-yo or at least bumped into him and had a chat by arranged accident I might help out at least one person?”  
Gum snorted and shook her head. “You just couldn't let it lie huh?”  
“Sorry. I don't really want to let Soda and Jazz get hurt either, but I think I can at least help Yo-yo more than I can them and besides, I've come from there via another road... I think he might listen to me.”  
Gum gave him a hug. “I know he will listen to you, he always did. We all did. You're like a big brother who everyone wanted to have... and you still are to some of us.” she sighed before standing up straight and stretching. “Anyway, Soda and Jazz are a lot older than us. If they cannot figure something out without your help there is something seriously wrong.” She watched Beat's shoulders slump in a semi-defeat. She knew knowing that he was powerless to do anything was hurting more than being beaten up by the Immortals. “I will see what I can do with Yo-yo. Besides Clutch I'm the only person he talks to and maybe it's because he's a bit alienated, though I've never been able to tell with Yo-yo. He's as bad at putting up a front as you are and you don't realise anything is wrong until you can't hold the front up any more. I swear in another life you are related.” She paused. “You never know, Clutch might be having the same problem as he's still new and only really ever got on with you and Yo-yo. Helping one might help the other.”  
“I didn't think of that.”  
“Of course not, that's why I'm here keeping you in check.”  
“Oh your so very funny.”  
Gum laughed. “I am aren’t I?” she smiled. “I better get dressed and get going, by the look of your note taking there is some serious things going on that I had better attend to.”  
“No more than usual, but I guess if there's only a few of you doing anything then yeah...it's a lot. Though I think if you check on that old district near Shibya cho that's now been bought up by the Golden rhinos I think you might find the source of those drugs that are ending up on GG turf. I got a feeling there's a new gang there and they are in cahoots with the mobsters... and that worries me a great deal given the state you guys seem to be in. Anyway, you know how I feel when you know when someone isn't fit to lead. You've had to do it to me a few times when my judgement was compromised. I know you'll do the right thing.”  
Gum nodded. “I know. I don't like taken over leadership but sometimes you have to make those in charge step down and get the full picture.” she turned to grab her dress and then looked up back at him. “Did I ever say thank you for everything yet?”  
“No, because you don't have to.”  
“Good, but I'm going to anyway.”  
The rest of the day for Gum seemed to fly by, She got back to the garage, called a quick meeting with those who where hanging around and they where all getting in to the routine of looking out for what was theirs, something they hadn't really done properly since Beat left. For the few who went about their tasks of enforcing GG turf and boundaries if felt good to have a sense of purpose again and to feel like they where back in the game, something that had been missing for a year or two. Gum didn't even both with going through Corn either and instead just stepped in like she always did when she knew things had to be done to keep it all together. No one questioned it, though Ryth did ask why Gum didn't want to talk the day before and assumed it was to do with her break up with Corn and found it rather surprising that Gum was pretty much over it. Beat's information was right too about another gang in the area close to their turf, though to be more accurate it was two gangs, one a street gang like themselves and another bigger more dangerous one, where she figured the illicit materials where coming from. Most of the day was spent reinforcing alliances with older gangs around them too, mostly so they could relocate the newer smaller gang somewhere safer where they can at least have a piece of the city to themselves. She was quite proud of it though it took some effort, some of the gang leaders didn't like dealing with the GG's unless the dealt with Beat directly, but word must have got around that Gum was just as much in charge as he was as she only had a few problems with Poison Jam due to Cube's reaffirmation with them. The new gang where grateful for the assistance and GG's now had a new alliance forged. Combo told her he was impressed and said that she was holding the GG's proud gang title high out of the mud in which it had been sliding and it made her feel really good about herself and the effort that had gone into the day. It was also a reminder of what Beat used to feel all the time when a job was well done and how much he must be missing that feeling of achieving good in a world that has no reason to have any. With this Gum felt a slight pang of guilt, but only briefly as she also knew that given the chance, he would have made Corn give her leadership in his stead if he could go back and change everything.  
Eventually evening came back around and those who didn't have things to do where off relaxing and enjoying the new feeling of self purpose, Combo, Ryth, Jazz and Soda all going off to celebrate with a good meal that was well deserved. Gum gently refused the invitation to join, she was all worn out from doing a large majority of the leg work. No one had seen Corn so it was assumed he was floating around somewhere hopefully thinking about his break up and why it was his fault. Gum doubted it though. It was too much to hope for.  
She was in the process of doing a final sweep of the garage before locking it up and finding a place to rest her head when she heard a loud crash from one of the rec rooms they built. She had assumed she was alone, and was quick to grab anything that could be used as a weapon as you never knew what would be out to kill you these days. When she got to the doorway she dropped the metal pipe she had scrounged and almost died inside. Yo-yo was on the floor unconscious, a fresh needle mark in his arm next to countless other bruised areas where he had previously that hadn’t healed. He had collapsed on the floor and had fallen onto a makeshift table they had built out of plywood and motor bricks, going through the table. Gum was quick to get down by his side and free him, His head worse for the wear as it must have grazed one of the bricks used as a table leg.  
“Yo-Yo! Hey, come on, speak to me!” She gave him a bit of a shake and checked his pulse. It was pretty faint and his breathing wasn't much better. She knew she needed help with him if she wasn't going to loose him and grabbed her phone out from it's hiding space and rang the first number on the top of the contacts list.

***

It had been a long day. Beat had plenty of time to think about the day before and wasn't too amused having to work with largely a group of sexist perverts at his workplace all day. The stuff they where asking him about Gum and saying about her made him feel sick. They only stopped when he threatened to punch one of them after slamming a wrench down hard on the blokes fingers, realising they had gone a bit too far. He was amazed at how bad it was and wondered why he had never heard anyone say things like that before. Maybe his life with the GG's was a bit sheltered? He had heard things from other gangs before but had made sure the GG's where always the opposite, always welcoming and a nice place to be. It was the one thing that made him proud to be one... though it would be a lie to say it was perfect and that things didn't come to him in one form or another.  
There was a vibration in in overall's side pocket from his phone. “Who'd be ringing me?” he muttered. I wouldn't be Gum he considered, not only after she'd just been told to. He knew she'd hold out for as long as possible to make a point of independence.  
“Hello?” he answered a bit too abruptly. Anyone on the other end would have hesitated before continuing, but words just flooded the ear piece.  
“Hang on, What? I'll be right there. Make sure you lay him on his side and make sure that nothing is blocking his throat like his tongue alright? He hasn't been sick or anything that you know of? Right, well if he stops you know CPR right? I'll be there as soon as I can.”  
The phone was dropped back into his overalls without even bothering to hang it up before he broke into a run. The only thing Beat never understood was why all the gangs in the area chose to Rollerblade than do everything on motor bikes or in his case on foot. He was a slow skater and knew he was faster if he ran. Backstreet shortcuts only got you so far and the effort of dragging extra weights around never really had much of an appeal unless you could use them as an advantage in a fight... and the skates made great weapons then they did more damage than a lump of concrete. Granted, they got you from A to B and into out of reach places, but Beat preferred the freedom of thinking with his feet and he could truly read the streets more though the souls of his shoes. Learning to to that though skates was something he never quite got the feeling for, though he envied Gum and Corn's ability to do so. A lot of the problems he had would have been avoided if he was a better skater.  
It didn't take much time of running along back streets, leaping over walls and dodging the odd car on the road before he was heading into Benten-cho and towards the garage in the junk yard. When he got there he grabbed a bucket off the floor and filled a jug of water and mixed a bit of Garam's left over beer in it. That stuff smelled awful and that was exactly what he needed.  
In the rec room Gum was making sure Yo-yo was alright, Though was really worried that he was slipping in and out and not coping to well. She almost lost someone else like this and wasn't ready to loose another.  
“Can you sit him up?”  
“I think so, He's drifting though.”  
“Right, if this doesn't work we'll rush him to the nearest hospital, I'm hoping lucks on his side today.” Beat winced. Hospitals are things he hated and ended up in them enough to know that while they are scary, they know more than he ever could. “Alright hold him upright for me as this is going to be gross.” He spoke softly to Yo-yo while placing the bucket into his lap. “Hey Kegan, I need you to listen to me.”  
Gum watched carefully as Beat scanned Yo-yo's expression for any flicker of recognition to the sound of his real name being spoken. Only Beat ever called them by their real names, and it was considered an honour only he was allowed to have and showed the level of respect he gave someone in return.  
“I'm going to give you something and I want you to drink it. I've got a bucket here encase you can't keep it down and I'm not expecting you to. This will make you feel a bit better alright so you need to do this for me.” without waiting for an answer, Beat raised the Jug to Yo-yo's lips and made sure the bucket didn't move. Not much of the liquid went down before Yo-yo leaned forward and started heaving everything into the bucket. The smell and the sound were dreadful and Gum swallowed hard trying not to vomit herself. Beat rubbed Yo-yo's back down trying to get him to really empty himself out. This also made sure he was fully aware of what was happening and was clearly scaring the crap out of him. It wasn't intentional though Gum realised after this Yo-yo might think twice before over dosing. Yo-yo eventually stopped and Beat pulled a rag out from his overalls and tried to help clean up the mess. It wasn't easy, Yo-yo was breaking down now, tears that had been building up where now in full flow and there was now going back. Beat moved the bucket aside and took the younger teens weight off Gum and into his own arms.  
“It's ok, it's going to be alright. I promise... We all promise.”  
“Why.. Why did you leave?!” Yo-yo managed to sob out. “You left me here and I didn't know what to do! They fight and get nasty with each other, They wouldn't do any of that if you stayed!”  
Gum watched Beat's expression, it was full of hurt and gut wrenching pain at hearing these words. “If I stayed, Do you think I'd be alive trying to save you right now?” he said quietly.  
“They wouldn't have started falling apart, I wouldn't have been left alone, I would have...I would have...”  
“It doesn't matter. What matters is your ok. right here, right now.” Beat couldn't even look Gum in the face any more. It was pretty clear he was more ashamed of things as they are even though it wasn't his fault and unpreventable. “You alright to stand?”  
There was a slight nod from Yo-yo.  
“Right, pack your gear, all of it. You're coming with me.”  
“Beat you can't, It will put you back in danger.”  
Beat didn't even respond this time. He Gave Yo-yo a hand standing up before getting up himself, which once upon a time would have been a pretty simple task. He waited for Yo-yo to leave the room before looking Gum in the face again.  
“He doesn't need to know that. I know your also going to tell me I can't be involved any more but fuck it.” he growled getting more and more frustrated. “I may no longer be GG, but I know what's right and wrong and where moral responsibilities lie. If I ever see this shit happening again to people I fucking care about I don't care who's fault it is you will all know about what shit hitting the fan is like... Best buddies or not.”  
“Ry, why are you getting mad with me?”  
“Because out of everyone, I would have thought my best friend would look out for people when I no longer could! I thought everything would be fine, I thought that you guys would be so much better of without me because I trusted you when you said you will make sure everyone one was alright.” He stopped himself for he realised he was shouting now and was not helping the situation. “You know, if staying here was going to eventually kill me from depression and stress and my own mental torture then what do you think seeing everything I thought was safe and protected is going to do to me?” He winced and clutched his chest before collapsing onto one knee. The pressure from all the rage was making his heart go wild and agitating his lungs while the pace maker was wrestling to settle everything back into order.  
“I’m sorry.” Gum didn't move. She was terrified and glued to the spot.  
Beat took a deep breath. “Don't be. You where in love with Corn and would have been blind to everything he let go ahead unquestioned... I can't blame you for that. It should be me who's sorry. Love makes us do stupid things right?”  
Gum slowly walked over to help him back up to his feet feeling a bit safer to do so. That was the only problem being around Beat. He wasn't violent but he was scary and could make you shit your pants pretty quickly if you really pissed him off. There where all these stories you heard about him when he was doing things on his own, roof top chases, near death experiences and unless you where a witness you swear none of it was true. You only saw the injures and they painted pretty vivid pictures. She remembered the odd argument with him before but had never actually felt as scared as she had just now. He was quick to realise too and fast on trying to change the atmosphere, the realisation not something that he was comfortable with.  
Gum pulled him upright before grabbing him as he almost took a dive when stepping forward. The adrenaline from the running and trying to make sure Yo-yo was ok had worn off and it's was more than his heart that was having a few things to say about it. Beat cursed himself mentally for still being fully aware he shouldn't have done all of that and still denying that his health was never going to get better. He wasn't going to go down without a fight though, he had to appear strong for someone else’s sake. Always the rock people needed and he'd be damned if he had to be reminded that things are no longer the same more than once today.  
“I think I'm ok now... at least I hope so.” Beat said quietly.  
“You ran here didn't you?  
“Faster than I would have been if I still had my skates. Sort of regretting that I didn't learn to drive a car though.”  
“I'm still worried you getting involved here will put you at risk. I know you don't care what Corn thinks, but if he found out you where still around interfering you could be in serious danger. I know you told me and Soda to never say a word about what was going on and why you couldn't come back, so we never did. The downside of that is everyone else, just like Yo-yo here thinks you abandoned them.”  
“Ah, now things are making a bit more sense as to why they are falling apart. Wish you had told me that much much sooner.”  
“It wouldn't have mattered, you would still be trying to help like you are now, maybe even kicking yourself about it more. That's not right nor fair when you had no control over the decision.”  
“Well Yo-yo can no longer stay here, you and I both know that and I'm the only person with an alternative accommodation so there's no more to be said about it.” Beat finally stood up straight on his own and shifted his weight for balance to make sure he was how was actually fine. “Besides, We also know I'm the only one who can maybe help him this time.”  
Yo-yo came back with a small duffel bag and had at least attempted to have cleaned himself up, even though he still looked like he wasn't going to stand upright for much longer without being sick again. Making him vomit wasn't a perfect solution, however it did mean he was able to at least function now, even if only on the bare minimum. Just by looking at him Beat could finally see what Soda and Gum must have when his own breakdown would have been and he shivered.  
“Is that everything?”  
Yo-yo nodded sheepishly. Like Beat when living here, he didn't own much. Yo-yo took only clothes with him when he ran away from home and had never really bothered in accumulating much else.  
“Alright I guess we better go before anyone else decides to make an appearance. Clearly I wouldn't be able to fend off anyone if a fight broke out over me being here.” He gave Gum a weak smile to try and assure her. He leaned over gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked over to Yo-yo with a slight limp which he clearly ignored and tapped him on the shoulder and the two of them headed out. Gum stood there a while before busying herself cleaning up the mess and deciding that if she hunted around for Yo-yo's apparent recent supply she might be able to dispose of it in case Yo-yo was feeling alright to come back.

****

Beat had to stop a few times along the way to his home, still slightly reeling from over exerting himself earlier and was surprised Yo-yo didn't seem to mind. If anything Yo-yo spent most of the trek looking at his own feet lost in his own thoughts. Beat knew without having to ask what they would be. They would be of self pity and shame for having other people see what happened and also anger and frustration at being in the company of someone you thought had totally abandoned you and felt conflicted about. So many emotions there and only one way to break through the ice, one that neither of them knew how to approach.  
Accepting the way things are might be the place to start. Happy families was not a routine that would go down well with a person who ran away from home to feel like they belonged somewhere only to have it taken out from under them. It was also something Beat was never good at since he didn't really have much of a family growing up if at all. The GG's where it and he was realising painfully that the only thing that made the others fall under that illusion was the fact he believed it too. The whole thing was his fault in the first place and that was a kicker he didn't like, especially since they had lots of good times and tough times that they all pulled though together and where always alright afterward.  
He contemplated trying to start the conversation by saying, 'so they are fighting huh?' or 'I didn't really want to leave” but neither to him would have lead to anything other than possibly having Yo-yo runaway or at least yell and rip into him.  
There had to be a way.  
“I died.” He said at last. Yo-yo looked up and Beat didn't meet his gaze. “ I died that day. It was my own fault, but I died that day.”  
He took a deep breath, acutely aware he didn't want to admit to any of this, but knowing it was the only way forward. It was time he accepted this and stopped being in denial about it.  
“When we took down Goji for that final time, there was a lot to do, messes to clean, things I guess I took a little too personal. Those people who where all killed by them while were not our fault, where something I felt we should have been made responsible for. We where all a bit of a mess then, some of us worse than others. I didn't want to be seen as lying around resting when things had to be done. Cube and I did a lot of liaising with other gangs at the time and we thought that maybe it would work between us. It didn't in the end, but I wanted to think it did. When we broke up it was pretty low key and maybe it shouldn't have been. It'd would have made more sense that we had a fight but we didn't, it was more her getting mad and frustrated with me. I took on more things to do because I was afraid that if I didn't things would fall apart.”  
“I had over worked myself, and in the end I could only eat about one meal a week at most on the fly and that was if I could keep it down. We fell out when I found out Cube had been making drugs and dealing them with Poison jam on the side of being with us. It wasn't a conversation I wanted to have but we did. I was finding it hard to keep it together, part of me kept giving out for one reason or another, heck trying to keep up with you guys was getting harder. I would loose feeling in my legs while skating or loose it in my arms just because I sat down for five minutes. I don't really remember much other than one afternoon I was fine after a basic skate around with Gum and Soda when I had pain through my chest.”  
He shuffled his feet and continued, aware Yo-yo was now watching him trying to read his thoughts.  
“I woke up a few weeks later in hospital. I was told that my heart and my lungs had given out. My body was too weak to keep going and eventually my brain started shutting things down that it didn't think where necessary. I didn't know till much later when Gum eventually came clean was that the doctors found pretty dangerous amounts of home made drugs in my system, but I had never taken any. The reason I stopped eating was because everything I ate while I was with cube was laced with it. when I couldn't eat, she put in into my drinks. I can't drink coffee, juice or hot chocolates any more, it was that bad.”  
“I spent most of the year afterwards in rehab. Occasionally I would have a breakdown and have to go through the whole process again. I was so ashamed of what I let happen I told Soda and Gum not to visit nor tell anyone where I was or what happened. Only Gum didn't listen to me and in some ways I'm grateful she doesn't always listen to me other wise I don't know... I might not have had the strength to still be here. I was told that this was going to be a permanent state off affairs, and down the track I might have to face the fact of being in a wheel chair because I had damaged my body so much. even If I wanted to, which I really do...I can't come back as if it happens again I might not be so lucky. They struggled to bring my heart back the first time, they are unsure if it would survive a second time.”  
“The only reason I had to get a job was to get a place to stay as if things do go badly further down the track I need a place that isn’t going to temporary. Everyday I'm always thinking about you guys and when Gum tells me all that has been happening and what your all up to it hurts me to know that I can never be a part of it again, the good and the bad.”  
“I'm not asking to be forgiven for it. I Know that I should have had someone tell you what was going on but I honestly couldn't at the time thinking it would do a lot of damage to how everything was... it might have been the opposite as I can see what that not letting you all know has done.”  
He sighed. “I'm still in denial over it and maybe I shouldn't be any more. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can say or do that can change things, only things that I can do now that might change the future.”  
He started walking again, this time not expecting Yo-yo to follow. He could feel the other GG's gaze burning into his soul.  
“We thought you ran off with Cube after Gum and Soda gave her a good arse kicking.” Yo-yo said loudly and with a hint of anger. “We thought you turned your back on us. You where always there, no one else was. With you gone there was no one, you know that right?!”  
“I do now. I didn't then.” Beat winced. He didn't want to fight with Yo-yo over it, it was hard enough to be open about it as it was.  
“Cube... of all people! Seriously, yuck! Why didn't it be you and Gum? You guys could look after everyone together, When she was with Corn things just turned to shit.” Yo-yo shouted, clearly getting it off his chest things that had been sitting there a long time.  
“Why?” Beat turned around and gave him a confused look. “Because we fight all the time! We'd be terrible for each other and we know that. It's would be like living with the parents you ran away from. Why do that to someone when it isn't going to be fair?” He raised his hands in defence. “You can't choose who you end up having feelings for. If you could then life would be pretty awful as there would be a lot of unhappy people out there who didn't get the opportunity to experience something real.” He sighed. “I'm not perfect alright? You need to see that...I'm human like everyone else. Not a hero or anything just a person. I have to accept that and I guess you do too.”  
Yo-yo didn't bite back this time. He seemed to think it over.  
“You didn't leave then really.”  
“No.”  
“More like unable to come back.”  
“Yes.”  
“How'd... How'd you find out?”  
“Gum told me, though I think her guard was down...she was worried about you and I think she was too worn out not to share the worry around. I know she wouldn't tell me otherwise. Like you and I she is just as stubborn about thinking we can fix things ourselves and when it happen to us we can ignore it and it would go away. It doesn't but we like to think it does. I also think she dialled the first number on her contact list and it just happened to be mine...It doesn't mean that I don't worry about you either, but I have been told over and over GG business is GG business and I am to leave it alone.” Beat wrapped and arm around Yo-yo's shoulders. “I wouldn't question the universe and just be happy that we where there to help you up when you fell.”  
The rest of the walk was made in silence, both of them letting things sink in and just being happy things where fine even if they really weren’t.

****

Back at the garage Corn was holding a small meeting to discuss what to do with the rising increase of gang activity when he noticed Yo-yo was missing. “Where's Yo-yo?” he asked hoping someone knew the answer.  
“Somewhere safe I hope.” Gum mumbled under her breath. It didn't go unnoticed.  
“What do you mean somewhere safe? He's always going to be safe, he's here with us!” Corn snapped in annoyance. As far as he was concerned the garage was the safest place to be.  
“I mean somewhere where he will lay off the drugs and not have another near miss overdose is what I mean. He could have died tonight and I'm hoping right now he's alright...I know he'll be alright.” the last part was said quietly.  
Corn stepped up and got in her face, clearly their relationship was a bit damaged after their break up. “Where is he Gum, We look after our own and that is not about to change.”  
Gum was at the end of her rope and couldn't prevent herself from saying what she did next.  
“He's safer anywhere else than here! He's had a serious problem and we've engorged it for far too long! If Beat wasn't here at the time he might have fucking died!”  
Corn stepped back in shock and a few other jaws dropped round the GG's in the room.  
“Beat was here?” Ryth blurted out. “He's still around?!”  
“I thought he vanished?” Garam sounded puzzled.  
“Wait, you let the fuckin' traitor in here?!” Corn growled, coming back to reality.  
“He's not a traitor and never was.” Gum bit back with as much venom as Corn was spouting. “He would never do anything to hurt any one of us.”  
“Gum, he's no longer one of us, he's one of them! He's our fucking enemy for cripe's sake. You haven’t been in contact with him this whole time have you?”  
“Maybe. maybe not? Why does anything I do ever concern you? You've never given a shit for two whole years about anything I ever do unless it was to get you off.”  
“Oh so your admitting you where only going out with me for sex huh?”  
“What? no!”  
“Maybe it was you who had a bit on the side for two years? that would say a lot you know.”  
Gum stared at Corn fighting back the urge to slap him. It was something she always thought was girlish and beneath her and was holding out, making her knuckles go white as she balled them into fists.  
“Give me your phone.”  
“No.”  
“Fucking give me your phone gum, Or I will give someone to take it off you.”  
Gum reluctantly handed it over. Corn threw it hard against the concrete floor and smashed it open. “Right, Split up and cover as much ground as possible starting from Poison jam's turf and out. Garam, you and Jazz stay here and make sure Gum doesn't leave or contact anyone, Got it!” He leaned back and this time spoke with his voice very low and full of betrayal, “I won't forget this, no one will. I will deal with you after we get Yo-yo back and make sure Beat can never interfere again.”

****

Yo-yo felt a a lot better after having a real shower for the first time in many years. It was a strange sensation feeling human for the first time in a while. He looked at the marks and scars on his arms, running his fingertips over them and shuddering, wondering how he even got the neve to do this to himself. He felt as if he had just done things without even engaging his brain or at least giving it the option to feel sick about his own self harm.  
Beat's apartment for him was like a warm welcoming blanket the moment he walked in the doorway, the familiar smell of smoke and non- Japanese dinners filled the air and the fact Pots greeted him like and old friend and clung to him like he knew Yo-yo needed a great big hug brought so much comfort, something he was surprised to feel after thinking Beat was now a traitor for the last two years. Deep down he always wanted to think otherwise, but Gum and Soda never said anything to change anyone's mind of the conclusions they had all jumped too.  
He had been sitting on the couch, listening to music on his only possession other than clothes, as it had been a while since he had a power outlet to charge it with. Beat offered his headphones as Yo-yo wanted to listen in private but Yo-yo never liked listening to music on his own in that way. There was one song when he came across it, played it on repeat. Beat must have noticed and he stopped whatever he had been cooking in the small kitchen and walked over to lean on the back on the couch.  
“Where did you get that song?” He asked.  
“I stole it off Gum. It's off one of her cd's... and when I say 'was' I mean I destroyed it.”  
“Why?” Beat asked out of curiosity.  
“Because every time she played it she would be in tears. I figured it was hurting her to hear it so I took it away so it wouldn't hurt her any more. Then I heard it and couldn't bring myself to let go of it so I copied it onto my ipad and trashed the cd. It's too beautiful but I wanted Gum to not cry any more.”  
They both went quiet a few minutes while the song played. It was a shoddy recording, but the singer was amazing and sounded like they meant every word they sung.

_  
'I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you_

_Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties  
And one day passed away in his sleep  
And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days  
And passed away_

_I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong  
That I know ...'_ (ben folds - the luckyiest)

“I can't believe she still had it after all this time.” Beat said, taking Yo-yo by surprise.  
“You've heard it before? So you know why it was making her cry right?”  
“Heard it? That's me singing it.”  
“Get out of here.”  
Beat walked around and sat beside him on the couch. “I sung that for her 25th birthday. She had heard the song on the radio and loved it so much I thought if I could buy her the cd it was on it would be a great gift. I spent the day hunting for it to come up empty. So when you guys had all taken her out for dinner I borrowed Combo's portable keyboard and tried to learn to play it. I wouldn't say I knew how it would sound, It had been years since I have played the piano and assumed the keyboard would be the same. Anyway she came looking for me after you guys brought her back and where still partying inside the garage. I knew she would so I decked the van out with fairy lights and other well things like flowers that she liked...Then I played it for her. She liked it so much she made me record it for her after getting me to play it more than once.”  
“I thought you said that there was no way you'd be a couple.” Yo-yo gave him a sceptical look.  
“I did and I stand by it, Though it doesn't mean I have never entertained the idea myself over the years. We used to argue or have a fight over something on occasion and I guess it sort of fell though those feelings now and then. I don't deny that I do love her a great deal but I accept the fact we won't be more than really close friends.”  
“I still don't believe you.”  
“Figures. Look how about i prove it, after You actually eat something ok? I bought a cheap keyboard while in rehab and still have it somewhere.”  
That said, Beat walked back into the kitchen and finished off making Yo-yo something and came back handing him a plate of bacon and eggs.  
“It's not much, but it's all I have till I go shopping tomorrow after work.” Beat smiled. “Now you better eat it 'cause I never want you to go through what I did. I take heaps of pills now just to be able to have an appetite and it's not fun and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone.” He sighed and added, “Or wish having to carry around allergy pen with adrenaline in it for when you have a muscular seizure or shut down.” He located the keyboard hidden under his bed and pulled it out. “I really should have that with me everywhere I go, I didn't enjoy having to eject in the kitchen where I left the blasted thing this morning after today, But I’m glad that I didn't become immobile after running around all day.”  
He picked it up and brought it over to the couch and sat down next to Yo-yo again and paused. “Let's see if I can remember at least one of the songs she made me learn because she couldn't get them herself either.”  
There was a few test notes on the keys before starting a tune, It was quite sad in nature, like the one Yo-yo had been just playing on his ipad.

 _  
“What I've kept with me  
And what I've thrown away  
And where the hell I've ended up  
On this glary random day  
Were the things I really cared about  
Just left along the way  
For being too pent up and proud  
Woke up way too late  
Feeling hung over and old  
And the sun was shining bright  
And I walked barefoot down the road  
Started thing about my old man  
It seems that all men  
Wanna get into a car and go  
Anywhere  
Here I stand--sad  & free  
I can't cry and I can't see  
What I've done  
God...What have I done.” _ (another Ben folds song)

Yo-yo rested a hand over Beat's playing fingers to stop them. “Please stop. You'll make me cry.” He looked down at his feet. “I can see why she cried to the song now. I feel bad that I took it away.”  
“Well I can fix that.” Beat smiled. His fingers began to dance across the keys.  
_  
“I heard you on my wireless back in '52  
Lyin' awake intent on tuning in on you  
If I was young it didn't stop you coming through  
oh-a-oh  
They took the credit for your second symphony  
Rewritten by machine on new technology  
And now I understand the supernova scene  
oh-a-oh  
I met your children  
oh-a-oh  
What did you tell them?”  
Yo-yo had cheered up quickly at this point as it was a song he was familiar with and even joined in the chorus.  
“Video killed the radio star  
Video killed the radio star  
Pictures came and broke your heart,  
we can't rewind we've gone too far”_

 __(video killed the radio star - the Bangles)

For a while, Yo-yo had seemed to have everything lift off his shoulders and the emotions of the day he had vanish. He was a person who wore every emotion on his sleeves and was able to switch it on and off like a light switch, however some feelings where stuck like the bulb needed to be changed and right persons company was the fix. It's wasn't that he was shallow with his feelings, it was that he lived in the moment that currently exists. People tended to think he was too aloof and non genuine with his emotions but it wasn't true. He felt them as deeply as anyone else, however a slight change in atmosphere could make the winds change. Beat could tell though it had been a long time since he had a smile on his face though and wondered how bad things had really gotten as with a person like Yo-yo around you could easily judge the feeling in the room or see the tension in the air. It was like having your own personal emotion reader although Yo-yo would be upset to hear that. Things must be pretty bad for him to get into this state and keep him there for a very long period of time. It was a relief to know that the tension between them had eased, but it wouldn't take much to put it back there again.

****

“So you still kept in contact with him huh?” Garam asked casually. “I thought you might have since you where close. How come you never said?”  
Gum had her head in her hands. She was tired of fighting a loosing battle and just gave in. “Because I knew it would end up like this.”  
“Did her really leave to join Poison jam?” Jazz sounded nervous with her question.  
“No. He had broken up with Cube a few days before she got kicked out. It was only through him we found out she was dealing in narcotics.”  
“So where did he go then?”  
“Hospital. He spent most of that time getting used to the idea his body was totally wreaked after what Cube did to him.”  
“I thought their relationship was pretty solid.” Jazz frowned.  
Gum shook her head. “It wasn't believe me. Sometimes Beat can be too private a person and when it comes to the ins and out of his personal affairs he'll make sure it's no one’s business. It almost got him killed...in truth it more of less did as it's affected his life now. He would probably say himself that he died. It was a close thing.” She shrugged. “He told me and Soda not to tell anyone he was in the state he was and the doctor's agreed. He takes a great deal of things to keep him standing. He would have relapsed in days of being back here if he tried, he kept going through them when they where trying to make him better.”  
Garam looked puzzled. “So is that why neither of you said anything when Corn and everyone else kinda thought he left to be with her?”  
Gum nodded. “I promised not to. He also told us to not keep in contact with him for all our sakes, But I couldn't do it... I mean I almost lost my best friend. Watching him fully collapse to the ground as his body shut itself down was the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life.” She wiped a tear from making it's trek down her cheek. Jazz sat beside her and wrapped and arm around her. “I remember both you, Garam and Ryth pointing it out and saying that he wasn't looking so good that day even though He had managed to keep it together while trying to get us all organised for our usual routine turf checks. Yo-yo even told him he should lie down but He was so determined to see it through personally, so Soda came with us as he was to back us up if anything was too much to handle. Everything was fine, Beat usually slower than us and brining up the rear, but we didn't notice how far back he was. When we turned around to joke about him dordling, he looked like he had fallen and was fighting to get back up.”  
“We skated over to give him a hand, Soda grabbing him by the arm and we only realised then his legs had lost all feeling and he couldn't stand on them.” Gum rubbed her eyes, tears where now coming down faster than before. She had never had a chance to tell anyone what she had seen and gone through and it had been eating her up inside waiting to escape. “His whole body was shaking violently and he was trying to clutch his chest but failing to even get a grip in his own clothes. He was struggling to breathe and then his heart just gave up. Soda was quick to give him CPR while I rang for an ambulance. Soda managed to get a heart beat but it kept giving out so he had to keep it going.”  
“That's.. that's horrible.” Garam murmured.  
“When we where in the emergency room at the hospital we were asked if he had any mental illnesses or eating disorders or that we new of or any drug addictions, though they where quick to say sorry about that last one as he shows negative to any needle marks or damage to the brain... then they asked us if we'd been putting things into things that he consumed and I was in tears I couldn't believe what I was hearing. In the end I had to sit outside while they just barraged Soda with questions because I couldn't take it any more. When Soda came back out he hugged me and told me that they where asking these questions because Beat's guts, throat and other internal organs had been badly damaged and there where traces of substances in his body that would normally be found in his blood stream or his lungs if he was a user but it was more likely that someone had been drugging him without his knowledge. His body was also highly deprived of and sustenance and fluid and his body was under so much stress it was shutting down things it couldn't keep functioning. He had been dead on the table at least twice but only just pulled through and was now under watch in intensive care.”  
Gum was shaking now and trying not to give into the feelings she had been denying herself. Garam had sat down too on the other side and wrap his arms around her just like Jazz trying to assure her it was alright.  
“I think you need to tell us the rest, otherwise it will just hurt more. We can see what it's doing to you now I hate to see what it might do if you hold onto it any longer.” Jazz whispered.  
“I'm with Jazz on this, let it out love.” Garam encouraged.  
“You.. You know how you've seen lots of blood and broken bones before doing what we do?”  
“Yes, mostly involving the two of you but we do know what you mean.” Garam nodded.  
“There was none of that. We could only go in one at a time and there where like tubes and things everywhere, He was hooked into these machines that just looked so alien, He.. He was so pale and there was this weird thing coming out of an opening in his chest which they said was like an external iron lung, but designed to keep the heart going while the prepare to put in a pacemaker as soon as he was more stable. It was three weeks before they where able to get done as he just wasn't responding well to everything they did. Instead of doing gang stuff I was there everyday sitting there, holding onto his hands hoping he'd pull through. He was so skinny I couldn't believe it, Combo could have wrapped his arms around him three times. Beat had only just broken up with Cube a few days before but something must have been happening while they where together for him to get as ill as he was.”  
Gum sniffed and squared her jaw. “I lost it completely that day too, a few hours before she got kicked out of the gang and just leapt at her, hitting her and shouting at her I was so mad and so hurt that she'd have done this to someone who was so caring and tried to do everything to just make sure everyone was happy and well. I managed to break her nose before Corn walked passed and had to separate us. I didn’t mention Beat then either, all I could do was blurt out that she was making her own narcotics, even though at the time I didn't realise she really was... as far as I knew she was buying it and using Beat as a unwary Guinea pig. Corn then organised a raid of her quarters and the stuff he found... I still wish I found out sooner. I wouldn't have got into that fight, as the whole time I didn't know Yo-yo has been watching, and it was him who got Corn involved as well Beat clearly wasn’t there to stop it. I don't think he knew why we where fighting but the lies that came up about where Beat was must have hurt him more than me holding the truth for everyone did.”  
She wipes her tears on her dress sleeve. “I did everything to make sure I didn't loose contact with him because I knew without some support he wouldn't have made it through it at all. I couldn't face not knowing that he was ok either. I guess the only reason I even said yes to Corn when he asked me to be his girl was because I needed someone I could feel normal around again, stupid I know... But I don't regret keeping in touch while he kept up the fight to get better. Then today, when I saw Yo-yo on the floor I did the first thing I could think of in panic... I rang him. I wasn't about to loose someone who I thought of as a younger brother to drugs either. It's all my fault it's like this, But I was so scared that I'd have to go through that all over again with another one of us. There are times where I wonder why Beat held on when he had no reason to do so and why he kept insisting to help even though he no longer can, or in this case shouldn't have... But if he didn't Yo-yo might not have even made it to the emergency room. I don't know how I feel any more other than stupid and upset that there's no way to fix any of it.”  
“I don't think anyone would have known what to do Gum, I know I wouldn't have been as strong have you been.” Jazz squeezed tight.  
“Me neither. I don't even think if I was Beat I would have fought back just to live on the outside and be unable to go back to the life you made work for so many people.” Garam agreed.  
Jazz then had a thought. “You know after you telling us this, I've realised why He would of held on this whole time to try and make things right.”  
“Oh?” Garam moved away a little and gave Jazz a look of befuddlement.  
“Well, if it was me in that position and Soda coming into to sit by my side everyday and then helping me as I recovered I'd fight like hell for him just because I know that he loves me and I don't want to disappoint him.”  
Garam snorted. “I don't seem to see why that is relevant, your not Beat and Gum isn't Soda. Get with the program.”  
Jazz had an expression of high annoyance, one where she would comically pout out her lower lip and frown. “I mean the only reason for Beat to keep fighting after having all this shit happen to him would be because Gum was there and wanted him to be ok. Don't you have any romance in your soul at all? He kept fighting because he loves her... and the thing with Yo-yo having it happen all over again, this time to someone who's like a part of the family.” Jazz then put her foot in it. “Wow that would be one weird family, You, Beat and yo-yo as your sibling! Or maybe like your kid! While where at it make Ryth his sister and you're perfect!” She chuckled unable to help herself.  
“Jazz you goof ball! Gum's really hurt and all you can do is make stupid jokes?”  
Gum, tears now all dried up and her face all red. “Do... do you think it's possible?”  
“Possible? Try more than likely. How come you two can't see that you'd be the perfect couple? How come it's only us who see that?” Jazz grinned, ignoring the glare she was getting off Garam.  
“And it's also none of our business.” Garam let out a very loud growl.  
“I never thought about it before.” Gum said quietly. The truth was out, she really never had and now that it had been spelled out for her the signs where really obvious. From all the times he stood up and defended her, to him learning songs she liked doing things she wanted to do and being there when she needed someone, from thunderstorms or just a good cry. Granted the past year it had been less so but she wasn't going to get him worried about her and everyone else knowing full well all he would want to do was help. Why had she never seen it? Maybe because they also had fights now and then that would push any ideas in that direction away. Even when he was suppose to be with Cube he still did things for Gum, more so before they had to call it splits.

*****

Yo-yo woke up to the sun shining into the lofts high uncurtained windows falling onto him on the couch. He didn't remember getting given blankets, though he did remember falling asleep on the couch while Beat played the keyboard. He yawned and stretched and then saw the note sitting on the arm of the chair.  
'When you finally feeling up to it, ring me and we can meet up for lunch. Was thinking one of those funky cafes on 99th street.'  
Under it was a phone number and reading that made Yo-yo smile. He missed doing things that seemed everyday with people, Beat and Gum especially since they seemed to find time to squeeze in personal time with everyone so no one felt they had to miss out on a normal life inside the gang. It was what made the GG's different. They where not so much a gang, but a family made up of misfits who all belonged together.  
He folded the blankets and lay them on the arm of the couch when he noticed Beat had left stuff lying around spread out over the bed. There was clean clothes with a note attached with Yo-yo's name and other things Beat must have forgot to put away. They where mostly photos of all the GG's from parties they had or just general messing around and a sketchbook lying open with some half finished drawing. Yo-yo picked up one of the photos as it wasn't a cheap print out from the local office store or photo snapshot booth and looked really out of place amongst them. It was a real instant camera picture and the two people in the photo where a lot younger than Yo-yo had ever seen them before. They looked very different but it was easy to tell that it was Gum and Beat, even with Gum's super short boys cut hair style and Beat's shoulder length red hair which just looked hilarious but grunge was in style they where both dressed respectively. It was a funny picture and Yo-yo flipped it over and discovered some writing on the back.  
'Pearl Jam concert after party. Thank you for taking me there it was a blast! I know we've only been friends for about a year but already you're like the brother I've always wanted. You look out for me when others have back down and left me there all by myself and for that I am grateful. Sometimes it's me having to stop you unleashing a can of arse kicking but I know that your only doing it to protect me from the nasty things people are saying. I love you very much and I hope we will be friends forever to the very end, no matter what it takes, You're my first non Japanese friend and I know you won't be the last but that doesn't make you any less special to me. Love, Suguri.'  
There was no real date on the picture, though Yo-yo could guess they where about 13 or 14 judging by how young they looked. They could of been older, Gum always looked very young anyway despite now being 29.  
His eyes glanced over at the sketchbook and the drawing. He put the photo down and picked the book up, flicking the pages carefully. They where drawings done of the photos, there was at least one of everyone and Yo-yo even laughed when he came across one of himself and Ryth and Beat's little note under it calling them 'love birds'. Flicking back to the picture that wasn't finished he realised he must have uncovered some kind of unthought of feelings Beat had ignored for a while. The drawing was of Gum clearly, but drawn in away a person would create something from memory rather than from reference. She was captured beautifully on the paper, her warm smile and her loving, caring eyes. There was a lot of love and thought put into it and Yo-yo felt a little bit guilty that he might have unearthed something that should had been left alone. There was a little jingle sound from where he dumped his phone and ipad for the night and he almost leapt over the couch happily to check the message. It was from Ryth and it didn't take long for his eyes to open wide in shock from what he read. He was about to phone back when he hesitated and realised that's what they where expecting him to do so they could track his phone signal. He looked around the loft, there where signs of someone who had a life now all around him. This was a place that belonged to a person whom he always thought should have a place that was welcoming and made you feel like you belonged. If Corn was out on the hunt there was no telling what damage they might decide to do to the place while they where still convinced Beat was a traitor. After how nice it was to finally feel safe again, Yo-yo had to make a decision.  
Beat was standing on the pedestrian bridge that connected old 99ths street to the newly renovated 99th street district over looking the water. There hadn't been much work for him at the wreckers so they had sent him home for the rest of the day. He was looking at a photo he kept in his pocket, though it was slightly damaged from being folded and bent many times. Unlike most of the ones he had at home this one was special. Gum came to see him in rehab and that same day he had a relapse, so the doctors told her it was best she didn't come in. The doctors gave him the photo as she told them to pass it on so he knew she tried to be there that day.  
She had wrote on the back of it, like she tended to do when they took photos of each other as she never wanted him to forget when they where taken. She was standing in the park not far from Shibuya - cho wearing a bright green floral sun dress. She looked beautiful and Beat had always said she would but was surprised to finally see it with his own eyes.

She had written,

'I thought I'd give you something to make you smile while your struggling to feel better on those days where I get told I can't visit (you've had too many of those now stop it you hear? just kidding). I bought this dress for a party we where all suppose to be having but after Boogie and Corn gave me their opinions I ended up wearing something else. Ryth found it amongst my stuff and told me that I should have my photo done in it to remind me that I look amazing no matter what. Yo-yo even joked and said that you would have loved to see me in it as you always kept saying I was too good for those skimpy trashy things everyone else thinks I should wear. Little does he know (winks)!  
Missing you, Please get better. Suguri.'

There was a vibration from his phone. With reluctance he had to go back to the real world.  
“Hello?”  
“Beat, You need to get indoors and quick.”  
“Yo-yo? What's going on?”  
“Ryth's just texted to say that they are coming to find me and teach you a lesson. Those were not her exact words, hers where slightly more colourful. I didn't ring her back though, They could be trying to track my phone and the last place I want them to end up is here and trash the place.”  
“Alright I'm heading back.”  
“Be careful you know what they would be doing if they're on the hunt for someone.”  
“Sadly, Though I think I have a few alliances of my own that will over rule theirs. Have you contacted Gum to find out if she is ok?”  
“No. I assumed they'd be using any phone I'd called back to as a tracker. I think they where hoping you would take the bait yourself since they think you're an enemy now.”  
“Fuck... I have to know she's alright, If I know how Corn thinks Gum might be hurt. They didn't break up in the best of circumstances and if he knows we've kept contact she might be accused to sleeping with the enemy and wouldn't be given any chance to explain herself. He gets hot headed just like I do but unfortunately he can't be reasoned with once he's taken control.”  
“Hang on is that why you guys never really told him what goes on when you deal with other gangs on the street?”  
“Exactly. They used to get me agitated, but If I didn't restrain myself or have listened to reason from others when things didn't go the right way we'd have more enemies than they do now.” Beat took a breath. “Don't get me wrong, I don't mind the guy, he's usually fine but he's a bit ignorant and oblivious to things and there where times where we had some serious scuffles to bring him back into line.”  
“Well I'm on your side if it helps. The last two years he's ignored most of us or at the least only bothered to care about us on a basic level. Anything that happens he just tells us to accept it and move on and some stuff...”  
“It's alright I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it a downer and make you remember things you aren’t ready for... But I love Gum and I'd rather be dead than let any harm come to her as I would if anything happened to you or anyone else. In truth I don't want a confrontation with Corn I'd rather sit down and talk it out with him but I don't think that will be an option. He wouldn't want to talk it out much anyway I'd still have to have a few blows traded on his account for getting mad with me but I don't think I'd be able to stop him long enough to get him to listen.”  
“Are you sure you are ok calling Gum? I can leave the apartment block and when I'm clear I can-”  
“No. You're staying put. This is a mess I created and only I can fix it. I promise I won't go killing myself, I don't think I get more than one second chance.”  
“You keep that promise ok.”  
“You have my word, Kegan, always do.” And with that Beat ended the call, and started trying to get through on Gum's phone, while attempting to mingle with the people in the crowded streets on new 99th district. The phone rang out dead before he retried. If Corn really was going to track from her phone he wasn't going to expect the hunted to come to him. When it rang out a second time Beat wondered if something had happened to Gum and she wasn't able to answer, which also ruled out Corn thinking about using her phone as an obvious way to hunt Beat down. That made his situation a bit better, though didn't make him feel any better about what might have happened to his best mate. He wondered what it would have ever been like if Corn thought things through when he was in the mood to kick someone's arse and was very thankful that it would never come up. Beat learned very early on after getting to know the guy he's great as a precision attacker, a unguided missile that you couldn't steer if you tried. It was useful on occasions, but when you had to plan an attack it was a nightmare.

*****

There was thumping on the doors outside the Garage and Garam and Jazz exchanged glances. If it was any of the other GG's they'd have had keys to the place so clearly someone was taking the oppotunity to try and break in while they thought noone was home. Jazz held onto gum while Garam stood up and grabbed the closest thing to hand, a large screwdriver and moved slowly over to the door and lay himself out flat against the wall. Gum was still crying so there was going to be no help from her this time. The door eventually bust open and Garam slammed the intruder against the wall and held the screw driver at throat level.  
Gum was still crying so there was going to be no help from her this time. The door eventualy bust open and Garam slammed the intruder agaisnt the wall and held the screw driver at throat level.  
"What the fucking hell are you doing here thinking you can break into our turf!" Garam spat out before even regersting whom he had pinned under his weight. He didn't hold him long though and quick kneee to the gut and Garam was weakened and then pinned himself against the same wall.  
"Out of my way or I will kill you. Hell if you or anyone else have done anything to hurt Suguri I will make whatever's left of your existance a living nightmare."  
"Beat?" Both Gum and Jazz looked up in suprise.  
Beat let Garam go and was quick to get down infront of Gum to check she was alright.  
"No one has hurt you have they?" he asked.  
She didn't answer but gave him a tight hug. "I'm so glad they havn't found you." she started to cheer up a bit.  
"But why are you here? You should be at home where it's safe!"  
"I couldn't when Yo-yo told me they where looking for me. When I tried to call you and you didn't answer I assumed that something happened and had to make sure you were alright first. You're more important to me than being alive, for one thing."  
"We wouldn't dream of hurting her Beat." Garam said as a matter of fact. "Gum has been keeping things together the best she can around here although I bet it would have been easyier if there where two of you again."  
"You're shaking Ry, are you alright?"  
"Not really no, I'm been worried about you from the second I left you here to make sure Yo-yo was going to be ok for the night. I really shouldn't have left him in the loft on his own either but I trust him not to do anything harmful while he is there." He touched his forhead against hers. "I wasn't thinking and I should have been trying to protect you too. I'm sorry."  
"Seeing you two together again makes me want to cry." Jazz sniffed.  
"You need to get of here. When Corn realises they can't find you they'll head back her and gather reinforcements, soon every gang though the city will be looking for you and you won't have a chance." Garam coughed. "Me and Jazz can hold the fort here and you and Gum can get out while you can."  
Beat looked at Garam. "I thought you where on Corn's side as I'm now the enemy?"  
Garam shrugged. "We may have our differences but you've always had our backs. I don't see why I should hunt you down and hurt you to be honest, but then I don't think my girlfreind was having an affiar with a tratior within the last hour or so. By the looks on everyone elses faces they might have agreed on that but we're still lead by him so whatever we feel is irrelevant."  
"I know Soda would let you go if he found you." Jazz added. "Combo might too. Ryth is like Yo-yo, would probbly hug you and break down if she saw you and Boogie will be indfferent. It's only Clucth you will have a problem with as I think he's brain is a tad drug affected and will just lash out at anyone if aimed in the right direction. I feel sorry for him, He lost his father a few months ago and he's never quite been the same."  
Beat looked thoughtful. “I might have an idea. Garam, You come with me. Jazz, I want to you ring Corn's phone and tell him Gum has escaped. I'll give you enough time to do it and Gum you call Yo-yo on mine and tell him your both on your way...then I want the two of you as far away from here as possible.”  
Jazz looked at Beat puzzled while Gum took Beat's phone off him. “What are you going to do?”  
“I'm going to do something Corn isn't expecting. I'm going to hunt him down maybe see if I can talk sense.” He gave a faint smile. “If he won't I'm just going to have to leg it. “But I think I can corner him on his own if the others are not sure what side the are it will be possible.” He stood up and dusted himself off, dry paint flicking off his overalls. “I'm going to lure him through Garam, saying he's spotted me heading into the construction site in west Benten-cho. That's the best place to box him in and if he's not alone, to seperate him from the others. “I don't really want to fight him regardless if he is going to pick one with me. I just want you all to have your lives back and maybe having to get involved this way one last time might work. If it fails though then I promise to help you guys get on your feet on your own.”  
“As long as you stay in contact I don't think the other option would be nesseary.” Garam nodded along with Jazz. “It's the lack of contact that caused this and I guess we just don't want to be left in limbo anymore.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“I can help you,” Gum stood up as well, her tears cast aside for the time being. “I hate sitting on the sidelines.”  
Beat grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. “There is a person who's a little emotionally troubled back at the loft and while I can make things better on the surface, I'm awful and helping people with emotions. You're needed there more than me right now and I know that he might be ready to talk even just a little about it.” Then as if it was something that had been waiting to be done between them forever, he kissed her on the lips. “I promise Garam won't have to bring me back slung over his shoulders ok? I'll do what I can so it doesn't come to that. I've got some medication on me this time so I should be fine if it gets really bad.”  
He let go and headed for the door with Garam in tow. “Ring the minute we leave, then make a break for it.”  
“Man I miss doing this.” Garam smiled as he followed Beat out the garage.  
“Hold onto that thought as it's going to be the last time.” Beat winked.

****

It was getting into late evening when Corn skated into the Benten-cho's new building site. He has called for them all back to the Garage when Jazz rang saying Gum had escaped, though told them to stand by after Garam whom said he had gone in pursuit of Gum came across Beat on their turf. Corn didn't want anyone engaging the traitor directly until he had a few minutes alone with him to give him a piece of his mind. He wasn't entirely alone, He made sure someone was watching him encase Beat had a few of his own new 'buddies' lying in wait. He maybe angry and paranoid but he wasn't entirely stupid.  
He found Beat sitting casually on some timber, the top half of his overall open and wrapped around his waist having a quiet smoke.  
“I really should give these up. It's not good for me. Though I'm down to at least three a day which is better than I was doing when I was still with you guys. Six full packs a day and being fed random drugs without my knowledge should have made me completely call it quits.”  
“Don't act all like we're old chums.” Corn glared, circling around Beat as he did so. Beat didn't move or flinch as he knew any sign of weakness would give Corn incentive to fight. If he looked like he was in control Corn usually backed off. Beat was hoping that this had not changed over the two years since they last saw each other face to face. Things might have changed though and Beat was betting on that to be the case but not enough to be able to get some words exchanged.  
Garam watched from his high vantage point from his hiding place. It gave full view of Beat, Corn and the surrounding area. It was a great feeling to be back in the saddle watching out for any signs of a negotiation going wrong encase they needed assistance. It felt weird that Corn was down below this time and not up high with him as they both used to be on stand by in emergencies. Normally things would go smoothly, as most new gangs or at least female gangs didn't want conflict with the GG's as they had a reputation that seemed to pre-seed them. That didn't mean it never happened. Gangs like the immortals or Noise Tanks usually had traps set up and they where usually needed to take them out quietly before they surrounded the two in talks about turf boundary. Beat usually wasn't on his own down there either, Soda or Gum would be with him but this wasn't an option this time. Garam hoped things wouldn't go south, from what Gum had told him and Jazz there was no way a fight would last long and it would become one sided very quickly.  
“You're right, we're not. Bit hard to be after two years.”  
“You damn know why. You even had your claws into my girlfriend as an internal spy. You sabotaged us from the inside when you left to join Cube and those fish breathed muscle heads.”  
Beat had to bite his tongue. He loved Gum very much and knew she would never do that and was devoted a bit too much to Corn when they where dating for his liking. Though you never tell anyone who they can and can't be in love with. The universe doesn't work that way. Besides, She might have felt the same way when she found out he and Cube where and item... though it took a while for the others to realise that they where. Now it seems it's going to haunt him.  
“It's funny how you assume that.” Beat stubbed out his smoke.  
“Oh? And what else am I suppose to think when you vanish for two whole years?”  
“Did you ever listen to the radio or read the paper in all that time? Should have information is a wonderful thing... Or at the very least, have spoken to your girlfriend at the time.”  
“You should be with them behind bars.”  
“And so should you. We all should be, we are vandals after-all but that's not the point is it? Do you remember the trial? Remember what Gum wore that day?”  
“Yes, what's it to you? Why are you asking all these things? I should be beating the crap out of you right now!” Corn's fists flexed.  
Beat pressed on. “She wore a plain grey dress she borrowed from Jazz, It wasn't revealing only in that she had a beautiful figure. She thought It was appropriate for being in the witness box but you told her it didn't matter what she wore as long as they where behind bars.”  
“So what about it!?” Corn snapped, clearly fighting holing back blows. Corn knew Beat was good at disarming people in a fight and was hoping not to have to get into one, but this banter was making him more mad than he'd ever been. “Soda had gone too in a suit, so I didn't care much for it.”  
“They where my witnesses that day.”  
“What?”  
“I was in hospital, lying in a bed attached to a heart machine after a pace maker operation. I found out when they came to see me afterwards.”  
“Wha-?” Corn's anger was fleeting, to be replaced by confusion.  
“She was in tears, mostly in that it was over... and partly as both her and Soda had to relive the moment I almost died. Soda was also pretty broken but he stayed a rock there for her as he knew that I couldn't. I held her hand while she broke down, It didn't help I still looked a mess but at least I was awake for their visit for the first time in weeks. It's rare a person gets one angel, one more chance. I had two that day.” Beat gave Corn an expression of sincerity. “That won't ever happen again, and neither do second chances... But I like to believe that they can, what goes around comes around right?”  
“I know about your little hooker problem. I know about Clutch and Yo-yo's drug problems, Gum's emotional destruction, Soda and Garam's fighting and other things you'd probably wish are not happening. I'm not asking for anyone to take forgiveness from me, but a chance to make things right just from the outside.” Beat sighed. “Just like they had been for me.”  
“So let me get is straight...” Corn waved a finger at Beat. “You want me to let you waltz back in and just take over again and just revert everything how it was?”  
“No. Never said that. Some thing’s can't be undone. Besides, I know I would be able to any more.” He leaned forward so he and Corn had their face's level. “I'm just saying unto Corn, and the GG's that right here, in their time of desperation and destruction that they might need guidance and direction, even just to be able to be on their feet again. Remember we're talking about angel's here.”  
Beat didn't loose Corn's gaze. “The interesting thing about the what goes around comes around rule is, the angel may only offer a second chance only once.”  
There was a moment of silence.  
“Where'd the hell you'd hear this?” Corn gave Beat a confused look. “It's the biggest load a of crock.”  
“Read it in a book actually*.”  
Corn sat down beside him and Beat offered him the packet of cigarettes. He took one and lit up. “I forgot how much I missed your ability to bullshit.”  
“I mean it though. I want to fix things if you guys will let me. I won't make any promises that things will always be ok but you guys no matter what are still my family...even when we're not really related.”  
“Hmm. There's a lot of things that need fixing. Everyone seems to have problems, though I guess mine with Gum have been pretty minuscule.”  
Beat shut his eyes and tried to pretend he didn't hear that. It mattered a great deal to her, no matter what he felt about it.  
“Part of it is that you didn't do anything to stop it.”  
Corn snapped. “Are you saying I just ignored it?”  
“No. I'm saying you just didn't do anything. Maybe you didn't know how. But the other's are...which makes me worry about you.” There was no way to save this conversation Beat realised far too late. He was thinking of what the others had told him and had forgotten who he was actually talking to when the words came out. SHI-  
The blow came, knocking him back off the wood stack and flat onto his back on the dirt. So much for tact. What else could have he said? Anything would have been better than telling Corn he was was wrong. Beat always made that mistake as he liked to think everyone can except when they are wrong. He should have brought Gum, she knew how to talk to Corn more than Beat did about these things... Maybe it was because his defences where down around her than they where around him or the fact he had to sit there and take it as Beat wouldn't let him hit her if he didn't like what he heard.  
Beat struggled to sit up only to be kicked hard in the side and in the chest, making him collapse into the dirt. Telling Corn he couldn't really fight him back was a bad idea in hind sight and Beat knew that if he didn't it would be lying, something he had never been able to do to Corn unless someone else did it in his stead. He could never hide anything from him and in the end never really tried which at times gave Corn the shits when Beat called him out on things.  
“Do you have any idea what it's like being second to you?” Corn grabbed Beat by the hair at the back of the head and yanked him up onto his knees by it. “Always being told that you where better than me at leading or getting people inspired to do things for themselves?”  
A knee connected with Beat's face and blood escaped as a sicking crack was heard as his jaw shattered in one of the joints.  
“I always knew in my heart a pretty girl like Suguri was wasted waiting around for a guy like you. If I could only make her see what kind of jerk you really were. Must admit when you are trying to make someone look bad when they aren’t is fucking difficult. I knew Cube had a drug lab but I also cut her a deal. I told her if she dated you you wouldn't find out and she would be free to make as much as she wanted to earn some cash to get her and her other gang off the streets. It wasn't enough though to have it come out that you where in love with a drug baron though, I even told her so you wouldn't notice it would be better if she tested her mixes on you leaving you in a situation where you couldn't be able to piece anything together when it all came out and you where already too addicted and been seen in cahoots with her operation. As usual YOU had to be as you always are and break up with her without letting anyone else know about what you do in your own private time with people and I was hoping that the truth wasn't going to come out as Cube would have gone nuts that I had to go back on our deal.”  
This time Corn kicked Beat hard in the chest twice. He knew what sort of damage skates could do when used as blunt weapons, getting a bit of satisfaction on hearing a rib break under the impact. Beat let out a yelp and tried to block with his arms when a third kick came, shattering something in his left arm. The pain was horrendous but he didn't cry out. What would be the point if he did? By the time Garam would get here from his hidden location he might be dead. He was determined not to fight Corn though. If he was going to go out it wasn't going to be because he encouraged the outcome.  
“Feh, think you're so much better than me that you won't fight back? Trying to prove a point to me Ry?” Corn spat Beat's real name back at him with venom. “That's too bad. You're going to wish the drugs that Cube fed you killed you in the first place!” He drew himself down to Beat's eye level. “I hoped something bad had happened to you. I knew Gum and Soda wouldn't have said anything for the sake of the others until they knew the full story. Too bad I got to that first too eh? It was convenient telling the other's you left when Cube got kicked out, since Suguri couldn't restrain herself from trying to rip her a new arsehole. Gum and Soda hadn't been able to find much out after that and thank cripes for that as it meant the others where able to fully accept the lie. With you Mr. pretty boy out of the picture it meant someone needed to be able to give her comfort and company and I think I did that quite well... at least till I found out you where still alive. Oh Ry, Ry Ry I've even done the one thing you have NEVER been able to do. I finally got to have the girl who I dreamed of, Though you know what, turns out after going to all that effort it wasn't enough. I may have my dream girl, but I don't have her heart. What was the point? You can get loveless sex anywhere these days so I guess breaking up was inevitable.”  
He dragged Beat across the ground and slammed his head against some broken concrete, then yanked him back up to eye level to inspect the damage. Black blood trailed down the face and into his eyes. There was a hint of satisfaction in Corn's eyes. “It wasn't all that way. She wasted all her feelings on you though. Sometimes I wonder who she thought she was doing it with when we made love. It certainly wasn't me.” Beat's lips moved as he tried to speak with a broken jaw. “What was that? She was in love with me? HA! If she was she wouldn't have bothered with you while you where trying to pick up your life, which I guess I kind of ruined for you. How'd it feel by the way having a girl who didn't really love you? I heard it wasn't too involved with you and Cube, like what it was with me and Gum. I guess I got a taste of my own medicine then.”  
“She was wasted....on you.” Beat managed to finally get out something more audible. “She gave you her heart but you didn't do anything with it.”  
Corn kicked a skate into Beat's Guts again. This time he let go of the red head and let him fall to the ground. He managed to lift himself onto all fours with his right arm but his legs where shaking so badly there was no way he was going to be able to stand. It didn’t matter anyway as Corn grabbed a plank of wood and smashed it hard against Beat's spine laying him out flat.  
“Don't you get it!? SHE DIDN'T REALLY LOVE ME! I was her second choice. SECOND CHOICE AS ALWAYS!” He plank swung only to be halted by Garam grabbing the other end and tugging it backward spinning Corn around as he yanked it from his grip.  
“Sorry I'm late to the party.” He growled. There was deep cuts along his cheek bone and tears in in his clothes, blood flecked on his white singlet. “Clutch couldn't make it.” he grinned a smile of pure white against his dark complexion.  
“You're on his side?”  
“Better than being on yours right now mate.” Garam's muscles flexed. “I might have missed most of it but I think I have a good idea who I'd rather be following around the streets with.” he stared Corn down. “Right now I want to beat the shit out of you but it's not worth it. There are people who think I'm better than that and I don't want to disappoint them. If I were you I'd get the fuck out of Tokyo-to.”  
Corn glared but didn't push it. He knew that if Garam was to even hit him he'd be laid out for hours. He edged his way around Garam before making a break for it.  
“You know, I should have challenged him for gang leadership ages ago. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.” Garam took a deep breath and stood tall. “Clutch should be fine in an hour or so, plenty of time for him to sleep it off before heading back to the garage. Hopefully I will be able to catch him and have a few words without my fists this time. He deserves that much for being lead around by the substances.” He paused for thought. “I might have to do a turf patrol later too, see if I can at the very least make sure Corn has gone.”  
He leaned down and checked on Beat. He was an absolute mess and his body was shaking as his muscles where shutting down.  
“Why didn't you hit him? You could have fought back.”  
“What would it have achieved?” Beat managed to mumble. “He... was my best....” Beat slowly started to pass out. The word 'mate' was barely audible unless you didn't lip read.

*****

“Is he alright?” Gum grabbed Garam by the shoulders when they met up with him in the hospital emergency room. Garam had contacted the others the moment he had arrived with Beat over his shoulders so they knew what had happened. They had all arrived in drips and drabs since the whole gang was in all reaches of the city. Gum, Jazz and Yo-yo where the last to arrive, as Garam wasn't sure after everything that he should tell them what went down.  
“I'm not sure. They've only told me that he has a few broken bones and his bodies already strained state is just the only thing they are worried about.” Garam gave her a hug to assure her things where ok. “I didn't get there quick enough. When I saw the first punch thrown I moved into action only to run into Clutch who was sneaking around waiting for Corn's signal to start a surprise attack. Beat didn't hit him though. I don't understand why he didn't fight back. That's not the kind of thing he does.”  
“Oh this time would have been different.” Soda said. He had been sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, holding onto Jazz's hand as she sat down beside him. “Corn and Beat where close mates. Hitting him would be like punching your brother for having a drinking problem they have no control over. Senseless.”  
Garam clicked his tongue. “I'm sorry Soda, Jazz. I should have just you know accepted how much you guys meant to each other.”  
“Hmm? What brought this on?” Soda looked surprised.  
“Let's just say I've learned something about myself today...” Garam let the sentence hang. “And I've seen what jealousy can do when you stew on it for years. I don't want that between the three of us.”  
Soda gave Garam a half smile. “Fair enough.” He got a glance in Yo-yo's direction, the poor guy was trying to hold back tears with Ryth and Boogie sitting on either side of him encase he needed to breakdown. He wouldn't outwardly and that's what they where concerned about.  
“I still would like to know what make Corn snap.” Combo's deep voice grumbled.  
The other's just looked at one another. They all by unspoken agreement had an idea but were not sure to what extent and how much of it was true. Garam had kept what little extra he knew to himself as he wasn't too sure if he heard the whole story. They all knew there was something between Beat and Gum that was never really acted upon between them and knew it had something to do with it as it wasn't a secret that Corn had been crushing on Gum since the GG's started. To them something had to give, they just didn't expect this.  
A nurse came out and called Garam aside for a few minutes. The other's held their breaths as they didn't know what might be the end results of this mess. Garam eventually walked back, a thoughtful expression on his face and one of slight relief.  
“He's stable. They've re set his arm and his jaw, though they can't really do much about his rib cage. He's really bruised but he has pulled through alright. They said to give him maybe and hour or so for the relaxants for his muscles to kick in and he'd be alright to go home.” There was a genuine out pouring of relief from the gang. 'She suggests someone to look after him though for a few days as he's going to be worse for the wear while everything heals.”  
“I'll do it.” Gum volunteered. “I want to make sure he's alright.”  
“We all do.” Boogie reached over and gave her hand a tight squeeze. “If you need us you know where to find us all. We have a few things of our own to sort out amongst ourselves, but we will be there any time you need us.”  
“Yo-yo will stay with me tonight, my parents won't mind.” Ryth said automatically giving him a tight hug which caught him off guard. “I'll make sure we're all right together and we'll come over and visit in the morning as well you can't not come and visit the one person who's been like a big brother to you for so many years. That's be wrong.”  
“That might be the right thing,” Garam agreed. “I may have given Clutch a thumping but the guy didn't really know much else other than he was being told what to do by Corn who was well suppose to be leading us. You can't blame a person for following bad instructions, we've all been there even for parts of today. I know he'd head straight back to the Garage and if we're there we can talk to him and try and set things right. He needs just as much help as Yo-yo and Beat do. We look after our own after all and we should do a better job than we have been.”  
“And what of Corn?” Soda winced when Yo-yo brought it up. “What do we do about him?”  
Garam shook his head. “I don't think that's open for discussion right now. Maybe at a later date I guess as I don't think Beat will let that one lie. For now it's not our businesses.”  
“I agree.” Soda nodded. “Let's just focus on trying to repair what's been done and start again. We can at least all agree on that?”  
The other's all nodded too.  
“You guys better head off then, I will wait for him to take him home. I'll let you all know when we get in so you guys don't have to worry.” Gum gave a weak smile. “I don't see the point of all of us waiting here for an hour when there's so much to do.”  
“I'm going to stay with you.” Combo murmured. “I think you might need a hand or at least a body guard on the way back.  
“That I think we're all going to agree with and won't take no for an answer on Gum.” Boogie said sharply.  
“That's fine.”  
“Oh and you have to make us all a promise, at the very least for yourself.”  
“Oh and what might that be Boogie?”  
“Tell him how much you love him and how much he means to you. Don't wait any more just do it. It's been cute but I think the last two years it's been painful to watch.” She stood up and gave Gum a very tight hug. “There's no way he'd say no. We all can tell you that he feels the same way, it's glaringly obvious.”  
Gum gave her a big smile. “I know. I think he's told me without so much words and I guess I should have been paying attention.”  
The other GG's came across to her and gave her hugs as well. Yo-yo was the last one and whispered, “Sorry you saw me crying around those photos. I didn't realise that one of you had kept them all. They where all good memories though there where some really silly ones of the two of you before we all met you guys.”  
“Don't stress. It was good to see you finally let it out.” Gum then had an idea. “I'll ask if he'll make copies of them so that way when you're feeling down you can look at them and feel you belong somewhere and not feel like your not a part of us.”  
“Thankyou.”  
The GG's filed out and left Gum and Combo alone in the waiting room. Combo put an arm around her shoulders. “I wouldn't stress about what Boogie said just now. Just because we think it should be easy, It might not be as simple. If you guys have been dancing around it for many years like you have it might be harder than it sounds. Changing the status quo isn’t always something anyone wants to do, but can sometimes be what is needed. In the past I know Beat has joked about it before with me, though has said that he'd loose out to someone a bit more headstrong and charismatic like Corn. The fact that he's always thought you would be better with someone else who could look after you better than he could has held him back and I've often wondered if you've ever felt the same.” Combo shuffled his feet. “After this I think you guys might need to sit down and talk before thinking about going forward. I wouldn't know what went on between the both of them, but from how well we know the two of them it would have involved you and that's why I'm worried about both your safety tonight, as it looks like it didn't end well. Don't give Beat a reason to back down either. Not this time.”  
Gum just nodded. There was nothing to say to that logic.  
Over and hour had past before they allowed Beat to step out into the waiting room. He had looked far worse before but all things considered it would have been better if he didn't end up here at all. The nurse handing him more medication bottles and the look on his face was of a person who was wondering when the pills where going to end. Gum and Combo both gave him a hug though there was no words exchanged, but the feeling of relief to finally be going home was pretty evident on Beat's features.  
“So, no solid food huh?” Combo tried to make light conversation.  
Beat nodded, tapping his jaw on the good side. The other side was pretty black and blue under the dressings. There was an inwards chuckle.  
Combo smiled. “No talking either?” Beat nodded with a heartfelt smile and a 'hmm hmm' sound of replay. He thought a few moments. “So even if you could you wouldn't want to talk about exactly what happened with Corn would you?' Beat also nodded this time with an expression that Combo understood as 'when hell freezes over.'  
“You'd have to at least tell me sometime.” Gum said quietly. “Think I might already know anyway but it would be nice to hear everything.”  
Beat shook his head and frowned. He didn't like anything Corn had said and after thinking that it was him who was playing second fiddle to Corn all this time didn't make him any happier that Corn saw different and sabotaged what might have been. The realisation that this whole ruin that his body was in was all because of someone's jealousy over another for friendship they didn't end up wanting in the end and throwing away, hurt quite deeply on the inside. It wasn't something he wanted to live with either. Gum noticed that his feelings where hurting and gently took his hand in hers before giving it a squeeze.  
“It's ok if you don't want to though. I can understand that.”  
He gave her a flick of a smile and squeezed her hand back. Maybe one day, but for now it would be best to let it lie.  
“We helped Yo-yo tidy your place too. When we got there he was going through some photos you'd left out so we kind of got to talking. I was wondering if you'd give him a copy of some of the photos, I mean I think they'd make him feel like he's still got us even when we're not there sort of thing...”  
Beat touched a fingertip to her lips to stop her babble. He then nodded and gave another smile. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, one for the first time she made sure she kissed back.  
Combo blushed and tried to look else where, it was one thing to tell them both they'd have to eventually accept that they where made for each other, and another to watch.

*Terry Pratchett's Going postal ;)


End file.
